Yellowpool
Yellowpool is a slender, bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes. History Yellowpool is mother to one kit, Brownkit. Sadly, he dies after a bout of an unknown, unexpected cold. After this, Yellowpool swears she will never have kits again, because she doesn't want to go through the pain of losing another kit. Her mate, Gingerfur, is very upset, because he had wanted to mentor his son. Later, Yellowpool gets pregnant again. She is very nervous and jumpy, because she doesn't want her kits to die like Brownkit. Gingerfur is shown to be very proud but understanding of his mate. Amelia and Yellowpool are talking when Yellowpool starts to give birth. Amelia fetches Gingerfur, who comes and licks the kits when they come out. Yellowpool names her kits Falconkit, Cedarkit, Flowerkit, Mothkit and Tatterkit. She is very happy, and wonders if Brownkit can see them from Starclan. She is proud of her son, Tatterpaw, when he becomes an apprentice, and tells Flowerkit that she will also be an apprentice soon, when her other kits' get jealous. Yellowpool is there when her remaining kits, Flowerpaw, Cedarpaw, Falconpaw and Mothpaw get apprenticed. She is very pleased at Featherstar's choice of mentors, because she had been worried that Pansyfur would be given one of the kits to mentor, and she has has a suspision that Pansyfur has been stealing prey from other clans. After the ceremony, she congratulates her kits, saying how proud she is of them. She soon moves back into the warriors den, and resumes her duties as a warrior, with the help of Gingerfur. Yellowpool is given Hollypaw to mentor. She is very proud of herself, as she didn't think she would ever be a mentor. Yellowpool is there when Amelia starts to give birth. She tells her that she will be fine, and the kits are delivered successfully. Yellowpool is at her son, Tatterfall's warrior ceremony, and once again comforts her other kits when they get jealous. When Tatterfall becomes clan deputy, Yellowpool is shown to be very proud, and congratulates him, along with her mate, Gingerfur. Yellowpool finds out about Pansyfur's pregnancy and tries to talk to the queen. Pansyfur tells her to promise never to reveal the secret about the kits' father, so Yellowpool promises. Hollypaw becomes a warrior, Hollybreeze, Yellowpool is very proud of her, and secretly pleased that Hollybreeze will carry Yellowpool's training on in ShadowClan. She is seen to be rather nervous about the promise she made to Pansyfur, about the she-cat's pregnancy, and tries to hide it, by going out on patrol more often, and spending more time with her kits. Sweetpaw becomes Yellowpool's apprentice. Yellowpool is glad to become a mentor again, and happy that she is mentoring her friend, Amelia's daughter. Yellowpool is seen taking her apprentice, Sweetpaw, out into the ShadowClan forest. They come back with 2 voles and a finch, all of which were caurght by Sweetpaw. Yellowpaw praises her apprentice on her catch, and goes to share tounges with Gingerfur. Her daughters, Mothpaw, Cedarpaw and Flowerpaw are made warriors, Flowercloud, Mothshadow and Cedarmoss. She is very proud of them. Her son, Falconpaw is made a warrior, Falconfrost. Whilst she proudly watches, she comments to Gingerfur that they are both getting old. Her apprentice, Sweetpaw, becomes a warrior, Sweetfern. She is shown to be very proud of her, and calls her by her warrior name. Both she and Gingerfur later retire to the Elder's Den. Images Character Pixels Real Life Image Family Members Mate: :Gingerfur - Living Sons: :Brownkit - Deceased, Member of StarClan. :Falconfrost - Living :Tatterfall - Living Daughters: :Flowercloud - Living :Cedarmoss - Living :Mothshadow - Living Tree Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Cats with Images Category:Living Characters Category:Zoe's Rp Category:Elder